Ojos del corazon
by maestro jedi
Summary: por que ahi mas de una forma de mirar la vida, y mas de una forma de conocer a una persona, dedicado a todos lo que creen en el amor cueste lo que cueste y pase lo que pase, por que perdonar es amar
1. Chapter 1

Arthur abrió sus ojos como cada día lo hacía exactamente a las seis de la mañana, siempre se despertaba con los primeros rayos de luz del nuevo amanecer, era casi un ritual para el despertase a esa hora, y ver surgir al astro rey en el horizonte como si con eso augurara un nuevo resurgir de su imperio por ahora legalmente disuelto.

Su habitación reflejaba su pulcridad y gusto por los detalles finos, la cama una pieza solida tallada de un solo árbol gigantesco de roble del Nepal, el colchón hecho con las más finas plumas de ganso Canadiense y las sabanas del más delicado lino Egipcio, todo en ese cuarto era en si una metáfora de su propia vida.

Observo nuevamente a la ventana cuando una delicada silueta hizo que cerrara rápidamente sus ojos obligado por una gigantesca luz proveniente de la citada forma, pasado algunos segundos los volvió abrir, para ver que ahora solo podía ver las siluetas mas no los colores de las cosas.

Cerro nuevamente sus ojos, quizás a un estaba algo desorientado, pensó el chico al momento de abrir sus ojos de nueva cuenta, para cerrarlos instantáneamente, y sin más empezar a tallarse sus cuencas oculares ¿Porque ya no podía ver nada? ¿Por qué tan repentinamente había perdido la visión?

Como pudo se levanto, quizás era solo que sus ojos seguían destellados, eso era solamente era un producto de la luz del sol que había dilatado sus pupilas más de lo usual lo que ocasionaba su ceguera temporal.

Casi arrastras había llegado al baño, fue una lucha completa para encontrar el lavamanos, y más a un la llave del agua caliente, la cual le quemo sus delicadas manos al salir echando vapor el agua que salía del grifo, mientras luchaba por abrir la del agua fría y así entibiar la misma.

Algunos angustiantes segundos después, un sonido sacudía el cuarto de baño, al momento que el espejo principal se rompía en mil pedazos, mientras el dueño de casa no podía si no simplemente soltar un grito de dolor al instante que su mano empezaba a llenarse de sangre producto de un golpe soltado por pura frustración.

Arthur Kirkland, mejor conocido como Inglaterra, había quedado completamente ciego.


	2. Chapter 2

Francis Bonnefoy, conocía de toda la vida a Angleterre, como para conformarse con la tibia respuesta de su presidente, el cual le había informado que la junta binacional se había suspendido por que el joven representante de Inglaterra, no podría asistir a la misma por cuestiones personales.

Menudo tío, pensó el francés al caminar por las calles de Londres, si esa era la mejor mentira que le podía decir su jefe, sinceramente empezaba a dudar sobre la capacidad mental de sus habitantes, quizás la televisión americana si afectara la mente de los europeos, como había asegurado Arthur hacia unos meses atrás.

¿Con que asuntos personales no? Pensó el francés al momento de abrir la puerta de la casa del ingles, no es que fuera el maestro del crimen, o un hábil cerrajero simplemente uso su copea de la llave, aun que Arthur lo negara en público, el era la única nación además los hermanos del ingles que tenía una copea de la llave de ese departamento

- Angleterre - exclamo el chico al momento de entrar, era extraño no se veía signos de que alguien hubiera estado en la planta baja del departamento, lo cual era aun más extraño teniendo en cuenta la hora y lo madrugador del ocupante de la casa

Bueno en la cocina no estaba y tampoco en el vestíbulo y mucho menos en el jardín trasero, lo cual hacia que sus opciones se redujeran al la alcoba principal o el baño

- Angleterre – fue lo único que pudo expresar el francés al momento de entrar al baño, y ver a su amigo tirado en el suelo con la mano a un escurriendo sangre y su cuerpo empezando a mostrar claros signos de desangramiento – sacrebleu – guturo al momento de poner una toalla sobre la herida eh inmediatamente llamar a los servicios médicos

Algunas horas después

- En definitiva esta fuera de peligro – replico un doctor al joven que tantas horas había esperado a su amigo, a un no había llamado a nadie, no iba a poner nerviosos o histéricos Canadá y América por algo insignificante como eso, después de todo el mismo se encargaría de la situación y si era necesario luego informaría a los demás sobre la misma – aun qué me temo que a quedado completamente ciego – expreso el doctor secamente

El francés no supo que decir ante tal afirmación, ciego, Arthur había quedado ciego, si tan solo era una herida en la mano, casi nada para ellos, que tuvieron incluso alojadas durante años metralla de mosquete en sus cuerpos

- ¿Cómo que quedo ciego? – pregunto el francés

- Ni nosotros mismos sabemos la razón – repuso el doctor – cuando llego aquí nos dimos cuenta durante su evaluación que sus pupilas estaban sumamente dilatadas, al principio creímos que probablemente fuera por causa del uso de algún narcoleptico, después de que sus análisis nos dieran resultados negativos

Los especialistas oculares se hicieron cargo, llegando a la conclusión que todo en sus ojos estaba normal, simplemente había perdido la visión, por si acaso le pusimos unas vendas sobre los mismos, para así evitar que sus nervioso oculares sufran algún daño a un mayor - explico el doctor al mismo instante que le daba unos cuantos informes sobre la situación del muchacho

Una hora después

La habitación estaba en calma, mientras Francis entraba en ella, era una habitación cómoda, blanca con cortinas del mismo tono, lo único que lucia algo de color eran unas pequeñas rosas rojas

- Arthur – repuso el chico al darse cuenta que el ocupante de la cama no se había dado cuenta de su presencia

Pasaron algunos segundos y no había obtenido ninguna afirmación por parte del ingles, lo cual era desconcertarte para el

- Arthur te quedasteis ciego mas no sordo – replico el francés frustradamente

Eso ya lo sé – gruño el menor, volteándose hacia donde creía que estaba su interlocutor, lo que ocasiono que el corazón del francés se encogiera, nunca lo había visto en un estado tan vulnerable – ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – pregunto secamente

- Por si no lo sabías yo te traje aquí – replico el mayor algo sobrecogido por la situación

- Y entonces que hace aquí todavía, si ya cumplisteis con traerme- siseo- te quedasteis para así poderte burlar de mí no es cierto – gruño – vamos búrlate de mi desgracia no siempre deseasteis que algo así me pasara, que pasa por que no te ríes – reclamo el ingles haciendo un ademán de ponerse de pie – si crees que me arrodillare a pedirte ayuda debes saber que yo n – exclamo el chico antes de sentir que la cama se terminaba lo que ocasiono que diera de bruces sobre el frió suelo

- Angleterre – dijo el francés arrodillándose ante el ingles

- Déjame – grito el ingles

- No – gruño el francés

Ninguno de los dos supo como al final terminaron de esa forma, con el mayor sosteniendo entre sus brazos aun ingles que no paraba de sollozar

- Calma veras que todo saldrá bien – susurro el francés

- Ya no estoy en edad para creer en milagros – replico el ingles entrecortado

-Siempre hay que creer en milagros – dijo el mayor delicadamente


	3. Chapter 3

Dos días después, el secreto era total en las altas esferas de gobierno tanto inglesas como francesas, un incidente de esa magnitud no era algo que se anduviera divulgando en los medios, mucho menos decir a la ligera, dado que tendría gigantescas repercusiones a nivel mundial

Dos días llevaba el francés cuidando a su homologo durante todo el tiempo que llevaba convaleciendo, a un que al principio el chico se había mostrado renuente a un mas sabiendo que solo el francés sería el único en cuidarlo, pero al final la fuerza de la razón se había impuesto sobre sus rencores mutuos

- Angleterre – repuso el francés entrando a la alcoba – el desayuno está listo – dijo al momento de ponerlo sobre la mesita de cama

- Llévatelo no tengo hambre – gruño el ingles

- Pero no comisteis nada ayer – replico el mayor

- Dije que te lo lleves – grito el menor

- Arthur no es bueno que te estéis muriendo de hambre – exclamo el mayor

- Tú que sabes de lo que es bueno para mi estado – siseo el menor – ahora no soy más que un pobre desperdicio de nación – dijo mientras sus vendas se volvía a humedecer

- No digas eso – susurro el francés

- Lárgate – grito pateando la comida – déjame solo, no necesito a nadie me oísteis a nadi – siguió gritando al momento de caer de bruces nuevamente al suelo

- Arthur – exclamo Francis al momento de agacharse

- Que me dejes solo – enfatizo el menor soltando unos cuantos golpes – déjame solo, déjame solo como todos lo han hecho antes – susurro el menor al momento de empezar a sollozar débilmente – siempre estado solo -

- Eso no tiene que ser siempre de esa manera – dijo el mayor mientras lo ayudaba a levantar – vamos te daré un baño de esponja, para que después te preparare un caldo de pollo para que comas algo caliente – dijo el mayor

- Ni si quiera lo pienses – gruño el ingles – ni aun que estuviera completamente invalido dejaría que tú me dieras un baño de esponja – dijo rehuyendo a las manos francesas

- Prometo no hacerte nada indebido – susurro el mayor – claro está sin tu consentimiento – dijo mientras lo volvía abrazar

Unas semanas después

Se sentía impotente sentado todo el día en esa cama que pronto se volvió como una prisión, necesitando de ayuda siempre que quisiera hacer algo, en realidad tan inútil se había vuelto

- Francis – grito el chico, sabiendo que el francés seguramente estaría en la cocina en esos momentos preparando la comida

Minutos después

- Me llamasteis Arthur – exclamo el francés

- Necesito tu ayuda – susurro mientras trataba de ponerse de pie

La simple acción de decir que necesitaba la ayuda del francés, era algo nuevo para ambos, a un durante las dos grandes guerras, ninguno de los dos dijo que necesitaba la ayuda del otro, simplemente habían llegado a un acuerdo de colaboración bilateral

- Simplemente dime para que me necesitas – repuso el francés

Los pasillos por los cuales en ese momento caminaban los dos eran completamente nuevas para el francés, a decir verdad nunca imagino que la casa del ingles fuera tan grande

- Avísame cuando lleguemos ante una puerta que parezca demasiado vieja – replico el ingles, mientras cotaba delicadamente los muros de su casa

- Te refieres a la que hemos pasado hace dos minutos – dijo el francés

- Frog – grito el ingles al momento de darle un fuerte sape en su cabeza

- Oye no es mi culpa tu nunca me dijisteis nada con anticipación – replico el mayor

El cuarto era oscuro tenebroso y sumamente tétrico, ideal para algunas fantasías que el francés tenia en mente, pero no era el momento para pensar en eso

- ¿Y dime que es lo que en si buscas? – pregunto el francés mientras seguía revisando los estantes

- Un medallón, tiene grabado en un ojo – dijo el menor rápidamente – me lo regalo noruega cuando el y dinamarca me tenían a su cuidado – exclamo entrecortadamente, sabia que la dominación por parte de esos dos, era un tema algo delicado, en especial tratándose del francés, el cual al parecer no podía si quiera oír dominación danesa sobre su casa, por que inmediatamente se ponía a la defensiva

Algunos minutos después

- Lo encontré – grito el ingles, a un invidente de vista, sabia que su perfecto sistema de catalogación le ayudaría

- Parece una baratija que puedes comprar en Ebay - replico el ingles

- Baratija es el amuleto de odin dios de la sabiduría nórdica mira y aprende – refunfuño el ingles mientras luchaba por ponérselo – que esperas para ayudarme – pregunto cansado, en realidad ponérselo resulto difícil al final, tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y pedirle ayuda al francés, el cual tomo el citado amuleto y lo amarro tranquilamente alrededor del cuello del ingles, rozándolo delicadamente, sabiendo que ese delicado tacto encendería la pasión del ingles

- ¿Y bien? – pregunto el francés – ahora que – replico

- Espera y veras – dijo al instante de empezar a formular un conjuro mágico, el cual creo mucho humo pero al final resulto ser un chasco – pero que demonios – gruño el menor al darse cuenta que no se había curado

- Según lo que tiene escrito – dijo el francés mas tranquilamente – el amuleto tiene que ser conjurado por dos y sirve para ver con los ojos del corazón – entredijo mientras trataba de entender el significado

- en ese caso dame tus manos y recita después de mi – enfatizo el ingles

- No crees que deberíamos esperar a los resultados de tus otros análisis – replico el mayor

- Dame acá – repuso al instante que tomaba sus manos, a duras penas

El hechizo había funcionado, pero no de la forma que el pensaba que funcionara,


	4. Chapter 4

El ingles se quedo sentado en el piso

Como había sido eso posible, ahora todo lo veía a través de una mirada completamente lineal, podía ver todo pero como si de un radar se tratara, eso no le era de ayuda, como podría leer si todo lo veía en líneas

- ¿Angleterre estas bien? – pregunto el francés al ver a su amigo, completamente cohibido

- Déjame – gruño el ingles levantándose – tan solo déjame – gruño a un mas alto – que no vez que es mi fin, ya no puedo regir así, soy, soy un invidente, como leeré mis informes, como asesorare a mi gobierno, como diablos, leeré mis memorando – sollozo tristemente

- Vasta – repuso el francés dándole una cacheta – el Angleterre que conozco nunca se rendiría – replico – así que deja esa actitud italiana y párate de ahí – repuso el francés mientras lo tomaba de la mano

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que el ingles se había derrumbado completamente dos semanas, desde que Francia no hacia otra cosa que cuidar a su "amigo" dos semanas, donde nadie sabia exactamente de el paradero de esos dos

Dos semanas donde las naciones, no hicieron otra cosa que cambiar chismes entre si, esto era lo mas escandaloso que les había pasado a su reducido grupo, desde esa ocasión donde vieron entrar a Rusia Lituania y Polonia en ese motel en Latvia

Las conjeturas eran variadas, desde una apuesta, secuestros, una fuga entre los dos, vacaciones, hasta la idea de ameriqué que habían sido abducidos por amigos de mister Tony lo que ocasiono que le dejara de hablar al alien durante unas semanas

Mientras en una casa en normandia a las orillas del mar

- Tienes que comer – susurro el francés acercándole una cuchara llena de sopa a su invitado

- De que servirá – refuto el ingles negándose a comer

Y así se repetía una escena habitual desde que llegaron a esa vieja casa en la vieja provincia de normandia

- No puedes dejar de comer – replico el ingles – piensa en tu pueblo, piensa en tus ciudadanos, por amor del cielo piensa en tu amada monarquía – refuto el francés

- De que les sirvo ahora que me quede ciego frog – gruño el ingles otra vez al borde de un ataque de histeria

- Deja de decir estupideces, a un no puedo creer que tu me hablas vencido en la guerra de los siete años – replico con un tono de reto en sus palabras, sabia que si lograba atraer a arthur de nueva cuenta a sus recuerdos pasados, se olvidaría de su ceguera por algunas horas

- Por que dices eso te gane limpiamente – enfatizo el ingles

- Por que yo te derrote en la de cien años – susurro el francés animadamente, todo era igual en sus vidas nada había cambiado, bueno a excepción de dos cosas, los lentes oscuros que arthur tenia que usar incluso dentro de la casa y el medallón de Odin que nunca se quitaba del cuello


	5. Chapter 5

Dos meses desde que Sealand se ocupaba del gobierno de la casa de su hermano mayor en su ausencia, dos meses desde que había sentido lo que en verdad era ser una nación

Dos meses donde desearía estar muerto

Si todo era genial, hasta que la diversión era remplazada por un sin fin de papeleo, de formularios de viajes de negocios, de cerrar tratados comerciales, gracia al cielo, sus hermanos estaban con el

Escocia, se encargaba de la política internacional, gales de mercado económico y irlanda del religioso, tratando de equilibrar la iglesia anglicana con la iglesia católica romana y la creciente fe musulmana

- En ese caso Peter tendrás que asistir a esa reunió en el parlamente, para después ir a York para reunirte con Lord Charmert para discutir algunos puntos de tu agenda, y cuando hayas terminado con eso y antes de comer, podrías revisar los nuevos estatutos sobre la reforestación de la región de Sant Eait – enfatizo el escocés

- No – fue lo único que pudo decir la pequeña nación – no y mil veces no – grito y pataleo el pequeño

Escocia se había cansado finalmente y había agarrado al pequeño por el cuello de la camisa y sin mucho cuidado lo había sentado de nueva cuenta en su silla, no por nada había mandado sobre todos los hermanos, Arthur podría ser la cabeza del gobierno cuando estaba bien, pero el brazo militar estaba encargado al lado escocés de la familia

- Escúchame Peter y escúchame bien te lo explicare por única vez – refuto el escocés – todo lo que tu crees que es una nación esta equivocado me entiendes equivocado – explico seriamente – tener poder no es lo único que hacemos, cuidamos de nuestros pueblos y de su bienestar, si cometes un error tu pueblo morirá de hambre si cometes un descuido, tu pueblo sufriría una guerra, si no tomas una medida a tiempo, tu pueblo podría sufrir una epidemia, ser una nación es mas que jugar todo el día viajar por el mundo y tener cosas caras, ser una nación es dedicar tu existencia a tu pueblo, día y noche, velando por ellos, por toda tu vida – repuso el escocés

- Pero yo – sollozo el menor, en realidad nunca William había sido tan rudo con el, generalmente le gritaban por su mal comportamiento, pero eran regaños de hermanos, que no pasaban de una pequeña reprimenda, por primera vez, Su hermano mayor le había hablado como a un igual, no como a un hermano pequeño si no como de una nación a otra y eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso del pequeño sealand, la presión le causo un shock epiléptico

Un día y medio después dentro de la pequeña casa en normandia

- Se pondrá bien – susurro el ingles mirando a sus hermanos a través de sus gafas, a un no había recuperado la vista, pero al menos podía sentir la presencia de sus hermano a su alrededor

- Yo lo siento – repuso el escocés – me deje llevar, no medí las consecuencias, es tan solo un niño – replico mientras la voz se le cortaba

- Ya calma – susurro el gales abrazándolo – tu solo te dejasteis llevar por tu patriotismo, es obvio que Sealand tenia una idea errada de lo que es manejar un territorio como el de Arthur – respondió

- Pueden dejarlo aquí, nosotros lo cuidaremos – repuso el francés mirando tranquilamente al ingles, el cual se astubo de hacer comentarios, algo raro en el, pero últimamente estaba demasiado raro en realidad

- Seguro que no les causara problemas, Tino y Su querían que lo mandáramos con ellos – respondió irlanda del norte

- Creo que lo mejor es que se quede aquí por el momento, esta muy débil para viajar, a duras penas logro llegar aquí – enfatizo el francés recordando como habían llegado hace algunas horas atrás

El hidroavión a duras penas había aterrizado sobre la playa frente a la casa, cuando tres personas descendieron de la misma

- ¿Que sucedió? – pregunto el francés abriendo rápidamente la puerta trasera

- Es peter – repuso el escocés completamente al borde de la histeria

El pequeño había pasado la peor parte del shock, gracias a un te que Arthur le había preparado con ayuda del francés, en realidad, a un no abría sus ojos, parecía que estaba teniendo lindos sueños, por que debes en cuando, decía algunas cosas entre risitas, a un que algunas dejaban pensando a mas de uno

En especial, una sobre el pecho desnudo de Latvia y un poco de chocolate derretido, pero ya hablarían con el cuando se recuperara de ese pequeño episodio epiléptico

- ¿Por qué no lo llevaron a un doctor? – pregunto el francés algo consternado, habían volado casi dos horas con un pequeño en estado de shock epiléptico , para que su hermano le preparara un te, que en definitiva parecía agua sacada del fondo de alguna de las alcantarillas de Paris

- Por que un doctor no lo curaría como lo hizo Arthur – enfatizo el gales, mientras salía de la casa

- Cuídalos si – susurro el irlandés

- Y recuerda no lo eches a perder amigo – dijo el escocés mientras abrazaba, al francés - y si me entero de que les hicisteis algo alguno de mis dos hermanos, yo mismo te cortare Paris entendido – gruño mirándolo seriamente – por lo demás divierte - susurro – con moderación – enfatizo mientras hacia un ademán, de estarlo vigilando


End file.
